Reny
Reny was a small fellow who lived in The Prairie State, United States of America. Reny came over to the United States as a infant when his family couldn't survive in his old home in Italy. His parents were usually out from his house, working their job fearfully, since the family couldn't thrive as much as the other neighbors. For Reny's ninth year since his birth, they got him a Toshiba Laptop, a crappy one at that, to entertain him while his parents were away. As Reny grew wiser, he always loved going on Kongregate, a website that has little games, created by many users around the globe. He never had many friends, and wanted to play with many other people from all over the world. As he racked upon the games like clothes on clothes-hangers, and looked around for a fun multiplayer game to interact with other people in a fantastic virtual world. He looked in the multiplayer section of the site, and located a game by a fellow user of Kongregate named Jiggmin. The game was called Platform Racing 2, a game where customized characters race in crazy courses made by many other players. Letters in a silly font showed PLATFORM RACING --2--. He logged on as GrahmFish, and with his whole body juttering crazily, he saw players joining races, chatting, a Private Message sent by the creator himself, and a playful white character with a hat saying K, with his eyes making a happy gesture. He clicked the arrows on the parts of the character's body, and it changed the character's style, to a female variant of the previous character, to a head of a wide-eyed smiling head with a long thing coming out of its lower scalp. Reny clicked and clicked, seeing his character change wildly with different colors and crazy parts. His eyes were glistening with enjoyment as he saw the constant changing of his character. After many button pressings, Reny finally decided to race! He clicked one of the slots of the first level he saw, which was Newbieland 2, made by the name he saw earlier, which was Jiggmin. He was joined by 3 other players, named rusty49, jimseb and the last one being Pasagan, which sounded like Poseidon, a greek god he learned about in school. Reny had also read a book about a kid born from Poseidon and went to a crazy camp. Reny always thought of the boy as his'little partner'. Reny laughed a small laugh. He clicked play on the little menu that popped up when he entered the race. When the level was loading, jimseb said "Hey! Welcome to Platform Racing 2!" Reny clicked on the text-box on the chat and made a smiley face, but a message popped up in the chat saying "You must be at least Rank 3 to chat." Reny made his smile upside-down. A countdown appeared in the same silly font as the title screen was. 3! 2! 1! GO! GrahmFish and the other characters began zooming off from their starting positions. Grahm, new to the game, was the slowest from its starting position. A drawing of some letters said "Welcome to Platform Racing 2!" Reny smiled from the greeting. The text also said the basic controls, which Reny learned instantly. As he got to a big wall, the text told him to do a super jump, which he obeyed. As GrahmFish got through the race, Reny was laying back and grinning. This was so fun! As Grahm neared the finish block, he saw jimseb and rusty49 hitting it. "Ah, fiddlesticks!" said Reny. Pansagen just stood near the finish block until Grahm got close to him. "You seem like a nice partner. Let's be friends." said Pansagen in the in-game chat. Even though Grahm couldn't talk back, Reny agreed anyway. Pansagen hit the finish block, and Grahm followed. A pop-up appeared, and Reny clicked the Return to Lobby button. Reny went to the "Players" Tab and located Pansagen, and clicked the "Friend" button. Pansagen then private message'd GrahmFish, stating that they could play races together for a long time. Reny was overjoyed, and him and Pansagen had so much fun times together, racing, fighting, and just being friends. Grahm even earned a red backwards hat, and he leveled himself up to rank 20! Wow! After a long-day of having so much fun, Grahm told Pansagen that he was going to bed. "G'night, Grammy." Reny fell off his chair laughing, but he was also quite embarrased. Maybe he should've picked a better name? Grahm then told Pansagen "Night." He shut off his computer, and went to bed. As Reny woke up, his parents came home with exhausted bodies and dropped off some groceries. "Did you have fun?" claimed his mother. Reny nodded. He grabbed a small breakfast, a pancake and a scrambled egg. He went upstairs and turned on his computer. The PM tabbed displayed a small star, which meant he had a new Private Message. He clicked on the tab and he saw it was Pansagen. "Hello GrahmFish, I had so much fun last night. I want me and you to be together, racing, and enjoying ourselves. Together. Join me on my level, "Fun Racing Times", and we will have a blast, little partner." -Pansagen. Reny smiled that Pansagen didn't leave him, and went to the Search tab and typed in his username. He saw the level Fun Racing Times and some other levels saying “Partner" "Little” “Together" "Be" "Let's" "Aww, he left a little message for me!" He clicked on Fun Racing Times and Pansagen joined as well. They both clicked play, and they joined the level. Text said "Oh no! We are trapped!" Pansagen, in the chat, said: "We shall do this together, friend." Pansagen grabbed a sword and hit the blocks that were trapping them. He hit Grahm by accident. "Sorry, partner." Grahm and Pansagen left the area that they were trapped in, and a huge wall intersected their way. Text said: "They will never get through." Pansagen then said the following in the chat: No matter what they did, they couldn't get through. Pansagen: "We must do this. Together." Pansagen: "Why aren't you helping me?" GrahmFish: "No matter what we do, we can't get across." Pansagen: "You didn't help me." Pansagen: "Why?" GrahmFish: "I'm trying!" Pansagen: "Try harder." GrahmFish: "I can't do it any better!" Pansagen: "You little fool!" Pansagen then got a laser gun, a item in the game, and kept shooting GrahmFish into the corner. Pansagen: "Go back." Pansagen: "You'll be stuck there." Pansagen: "Forever." Pansagen: "In the cage." Pansagen then proceeded to leave the game, with Grahm, stuck in a cage. He could only get out of he was Pansagen, due to the level layout being only accessible to him. Reny proceeded to exit Grahm out of the level. He went back to the lobby screen, and saw a new level by Pansagen: "Join me, little partner." Reny, engrossed in curiosity, clicked the level, and entered it. The text read: "You are stuck here, Grahm. No ways of escape. Only I have the key to free you. You disobeyed. I punished." "Join me." Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game